


Hawke Makes A Deal

by Arura



Category: Dragon Age 2
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Gen, different option
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 16:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2628332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arura/pseuds/Arura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders is cornering himself into a downward spiral of destruction and Justice is not helping matters at all. Hawke makes a deal in attempt to save her friend from destroying himself and the city she swore to protect. This tale is recorded through Varric's perspective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hawke, the Champion

The Champion of Kirkwall sat before me in my favorite spot of the Hanged Man. She was worn looking and seemed very thirsty for something strong and bitter. I offered what charming comfort I could to my friend with various banters, which she only smiled at me. I could tell she was thankful for my efforts, however that particular vexed look she had behind those bright amber eyes just would not leave her be. 

“Com’on Hawke, what has you so down?” I asked.

“Oh Varric,” she sighed, her gaze shifted to an empty corner of the room. “I’m scared for Anders. Even more so than usual... We... well, we had an argument. I ended up yelling at Justice more than Anders, but, I’m sure I made things worse.”

That caused even me to worry a bit. The Champion proceeded to describe the tale of her encounter with the Mopey Mage, of which I did my at most best to record. Hawke confessed to me what Anders was planning to do to the city of Kirkwall. I heard the trembling in her voice as she quoted herself from their heated conversation. 

“Your plans for fellow mages is contradicting!” She said, actually raising her voice to Anders to show her seriousness.

Anders, who was as stubborn as he was powerful, stood there with his arms crossed and his expression darkening with a touch of anger. “It’s no concern of yours, Hawke.”

“Yes it is, Anders,” Hawke snapped. “Terrorizing the Templars, not to mention Kirkwall, is no way to liberate the Mage populous. In fact, it’ll make things worse!”

“Oh? Not that Mages are prosecuted or executed on a regular basis is not bad enough? Templars need to see that we are not some bunch of beasts lead to be slaughtered, Hawke!”

“So causing even more fear via destruction is supposed to make things better? That’ll make the Templars grip the Chantry even tighter Anders! What privileges Mages have will be stripped of and will truly be slaves then.” Hawke tried to soften her tone as to show her concern, yet she was just as stubborn as Anders, surely. 

The Mage scoffed, “Privileges? What privileges? Being imprisoned in a tower for the rest of your life, not allowed to see the world and accept what it has to offer, or not having any rights to your own fate as in to be tranquil or not. Oh wait, my mistake, that’s decided for you! Well, not you in particular Hawke,” Anders glared. “Being raised Apostate, what possible knowledge do you have of the Chantry oppression?”

That was when Hawke lost her temper.

“My sister, father and myself were chased out of Ferelden at the time of the Blight, Anders. I know what oppression is.” she growled.

“But you still had freedom in comparison, Hawke!” Anders snapped, his eyes flickered that eerie blue light. “You’ve proven yourself a docile civil servant of society these days haven’t you? You can walk around with your staff on your back and no one would blink. While I and other mages get hateful glances where ever we go. Your sister was taken by the chantry even. How can you not have destain for those people?”

“My sister went voluntarily! She is genuinely happy and is receiving proper training, something I nor father could provide. She could have fought, just as easily as you, but she went willingly.”

“Conditioned is more like.”

Hawke gripped her fist, to the point sparks nearly flew from her hands. “Genocide is wrong Anders. You will be no better than the Templars.”

“How dare you!” Ander’s face crackled into that unholy blue light, his eyes disappeared into glowing orbs, his voice doubled and deepened. “I am attempting justice for my people!” 

“You Are Corrupted!” Hawke spat angrily. “You will trigger another witch hunt like stories of old if you go through with your crusade against the Chantry! How are you any different from a demon?” 

Justice sparked lightning, his hands alight with seemingly righteous light, staff in hand, ready to strike the defiant Hawke down where she stood. 

At the same time, Hawke acted on instinct to defend herself, whipping her staff off of her back and readied herself for battle. “What justice is there in a war?” Hawke continued. “It’s just killing to avenge killing, a vicious cycle that has no end! Why?”

Justice growled. “I do not expect a mortal like you to understand. My work is justified.” The spirit raised his staff and delivered a harsh wave of energy that struck Hawke right in the gut.

The Champion staggered, however she kept her staff up and ready. Wincing at first, she gritted her teeth in defiance. “How? How is this justice when innocent people will be killed? That isn’t Justice, It’s Fear! Fear that will bring the city to its knees while it destroys itself!”

“Then let it be so!” Justice prepared another wave when Hawke rolled herself quickly out of the way, the spell broke into the wall of Ander’s clinic instead. “Let this city burn and crumble to the sea where it belongs!”

 

“I can’t allow that!” Hawke attempted to counter Justice’s barrage with spells of her own. White lightning, golden orbs, anything to push Justice back into submission. “Being in Ander’s body has corroded you into an abomination, Justice. You are not worthy of your title anymore!”

“What authority do you have over me, Mortal?” Justice spat. “You are no match for me. Justice will reign in this place, destructive or not.”

 

There Hawke had a moment of genius. The Champion made a deal.

“Let us duel then. If you are so destined for justice as you say, I will fight you for the right of Kirkwall. You lose, you will return to the spirit world. You win, you kill me and Kirkwall all together.”

Justice scoffed again. “You? What power have you to offer me, aside from pushing me back?”

“Give me two days to prepare and I will fight you to the best of my ability, to give you the justice you truly deserve. And what happens after that we’ll leave to the fates.”

“Puh, as if that would make such a difference, but very well. You pose interest to me.”

 

And with that Justice faded to Anders, whose knees buckled from such a sudden transformation. Hawke dropped her staff and hurried to Anders in time to catch him before he fell to close to the floor. Secure arms held onto the worn out mage, who acted like he was just waking up from a concussion. Hawke silently eased Anders onto a cot, then turned for her staff.

“What did I do?” Anders whimpered and felt his forehead. “What happened?”

“Nothing,” Hawke kept her back to him. “Just rest.. I’ll see you later.”

Then Hawke left that place as quickly as her feet would let her. And as far as I know, they lead her to my table at the Hanged Man. I sat there, stunned, for once unable to come up with something witty to say. 

“Well... Shit.” I managed to utter. 

“Yeah,” Hawke leaned back in her seat, her head leaning back. “Me and my valorous mouth got myself into a duel with Justice... To save Kirkwall from his stupidity.”

“Should we tell Aveline?” Honestly I could not believe such words left my lips, however this was for Hawke’s sake.

“Something tells me that’d be bad... But maybe she could clear an area for us? I don’t know. I’m thinking it should be in the countryside and not around civilians.” 

“Good idea.. Justice might agree to that.” 

From there, I treated Hawke to two Dragon Ales and a glass of whisky. After that she wanted water or apple cider. She was worried, wracking her brilliant brain to come up with a solution that did not resort to killing Anders or herself. I attempted a distraction or two, and perhaps it worked for a while. Eventually Hawke wished to return home and I offered to walk her home. Hawke did not argue. I doubt she had the energy for more arguing. 

There was a thug or two, but a couple of the smarter ones, which was rare in High Town. Hawke retired and I returned to my room at the tavern. I could not help but wonder what was going through my friend’s mind as she tossed and turned during the night, which I also had no doubt of. Maker bless the Champion’s heart, we share a similar trait in worrying over our peers. 

I gave it a day before I dropped by the Hawke estate in broad daylight. Though the high brow scene was never really my thing, I always braved it for Hawke’s sake, perhaps the Broody Elf while I was at it. Of which, I saw Fenris stalk out of the estate with a bit of a huff in his chest. Or what I would assume, his frown-like expression hardly changed by my perspective. 

“Hey, what’s up?” I asked, perhaps a little cheerier than I had control over.

“Hawke’s being a fool,” he admitted gruffly, which perked my interest and a record rate.

“What do you mean?”

“She...” Fenris sighed and paused briefly while crossing his arms defensively. “She doused herself with Lyrium to go into the Fade.”

My interest jumped to alarm. “She what?” I struggled to control my tone.

I do not claim to understand the Fade or what strangeness mages were accustomed to, but that certainly sounded dangerous to me. With Sunshine’s descriptions of what risks Mages were under everytime they went to sleep, I thank Andraste that dwarves aren’t linked to the Fade at all. 

“What does that mean? She’s going to wake up right?”

Fenris nodded, “She’ll wake up, assuming her spirit isn’t killed and her body possessed by a demon.”

“Oh that’s very reassuring,” I retorted sarcastically. 

Fenris shrugged, knowing full well we could not do anything in this predicament. Still, I wanted to walk in and at least sit guard over Hawke. From all that I had seen from Anders, I figured I knew what to look for if Hawke was indeed possessed or acted too strangely. At least it was not Red Lyrium that she used. I honestly would have to put the Champion down after that. At least she had that much sense. Eventually Fenris joined me in standing guard in Hawke’s room. She looked peaceful for the most part. It must be a strange concept to force yourself to sleep with lyrium laced hands without so much as a drop of wine on one’s system. I doubt I would ever understand it. 

From what Fenris and I witnessed, there were moments of tension. Hawke’s hands would flex and grip at her bed covers as if in pain, her head would toss as well, along with an arch of her back here and there. I heard her whimper and groan at times as well. This whole process took hours upon hours. She was fighting something, but what? Surely a demon, since that is all the inhabits the Fade, or so I am told. It must have been an epic tale, and I could not record it. Fenris was comfortable enough to ask for wine and fruit while we waited for Hawke to wake up. I figure it was a pre-determined permission from Hawke for Fenris to ask such things of the abled Help there. Recovering from slavery himself, Fenris was usually uneasy about asking things of others, especially those who served. But Fenris felt safe enough in Hawke’s home, which said something.

It was well into the evening hours before we noticed a change. Hawke was completely limp; which meant two things, either possession or she won. The Champion took in a slow deep breath, soon her eyes flickered open as she exhaled. It was brief, but I could have sworn I noticed a spark of yellow in those already amber eyes of hers. I gripped Bianca’s handle and stood up slowly from my seat. Fenris must have sensed my tension and stood firm at my side. 

Hawke sat up, or who we assumed was Hawke. Her expression was familiar, from when we all had to camp outside Kirkwall and Hawke did her best to wake up or stay awake during watch for someone to relieve her. The Champion never struck me as a morning person, which was probably a factor as to why we got along so well. She was groggy and admitted she was sore through body language.

“You guys watched over me?” her voice was tired, but it was singular by my ears. 

“After what Fenris told me, I had to make sure you were okay Hawke,” I smiled a bit, however I did not allow my guard to be dropped at that moment. 

“Always the big brother Varric,” Hawke grinned and turned herself to get out of bed.

“What did you encounter?” Fenris spoke up, we both witnessed Hawke pause for a moment before her toes met the floor.  
“A spirit. Not a demon. Like Justice, only not as corrupted.”

“Oh?” my tension tightened all the more as I subtly hugged Bianca closer to myself. 

It was not like me to be nervous around Hawke, but I could not help but feel something had changed about her that I could not put my finger on. 

“It was named Valor. Dressed in armor worthy of an ancient battle field and just as strong.” Hawke looked up at me and Broody with a knowing gaze; she knew very well we were nervous and reluctant to do what was needed if something went ary. “I made a bargain.” 

Fenris’ lyrium tattoos sparked to life, “You did what?”

“Did you become like Anders?” I frowned at this realization, reinforcing my gut feeling to be rightfully wary. 

“Temporarily,” Hawke said firmly. “Only as long as my duel with Justice is taken care of. After that, Valor swore to return to the spirit world.

“You can’t be serious,” Fenris shook his head, his nose wrinkled with disdain like he smelt something foul. “You are indeed a bigger fool than I gave you credit Hawke!” 

Hawke was calm, she expected this reaction when she crossed her room to get properly dressed. “Valor is fresh from the Fade, my own ambitions have not tainted him just yet. We are as separate as you and Varric are, Fenris I assure you.. This is the only way I can beat Justice, and hopefully I get to beat him out of Anders without killing him.” 

Fenris and I remained tensed. Though I was first to let my shoulders relax a bit. “Valor promised to leave your body once the duel was over?”

“Yes.” Hawke answered while pulling on her boot. 

“Oh boy,” I looked up at Fenris. 

We did not like this, that was for sure. However, Hawke made a deal. I never saw her break one.


	2. Hawke, the Valorous

Hawke searched for days it seemed to locate a spirit that would be able to help her. Minor demons plagued her path, attempted to feed off of her as if she were prey. However, such apparitions never stood that much of a chance against the Champion of Kirkwall. Her fury was swift and fueled by her righteous desire to accomplish her goal; to seek help against Justice.   
One would suppose, out of context, this seemed Hawke was tilting to the dark side of things, however corruption was a factor and Hawke had to remain strong and focused to get help. 

Over what she described as gnarled hills and slopes, there was an arch where she found a white mist near a flat clearing. Sensing that this aura was not sinister compared to the other demons that haunted her, The Champion gravitated towards such a light. 

“What is this? Another Mage thrown to the wolves? How unfortunate.” The spirit sighed, however kept its post. 

“Not exactly,” Hawke answered, “I came here on my own accord.” 

“Oh? So this is not your Harrowing? Interesting. What do you seek young one?”

“I seek a temporary alliance, to prevent a disaster of my home.”

“Alliance against whom?”

“Justice,” Hawke answered simply again. “He is inhabiting the body of a mage, and has been for a few years now. Justice is corrupted by ambition and I fear for my friend’s soul.”

Why Hawke poured her heart to a spirit in such a manor, it was beyond me. However, this was the answer she received: 

“I am called Valor. I know of Justice and his extended absence from the Fade. I also sense kinship in such concern over Justice’s corruption. For spirits are not meant to be outside the Fade for long before such an ailment starts to consume it and turn it to something more foul.”

“Will you help me, Valor?”

“At a price perhaps. For any bargain to be made, a price must be placed on the table as it were. Or I am not entitled to aid you at all. Thus the law of the Fade. Best me in battle, and I will help you. If you fail, I will kill you. Do you understand?”

There was hardly hesitation as Hawke knelt down and bowed her head, as if humbly saluting to a high rank and noble knight of a King’s court. 

“Yes.”

Hawke did not have her staff with her, however, she did not need it. Inside the fade, her power was controllable to the point that such a beacon was not needed. Conditioned with both strength and experience against armored foes back in Kirkwall, Hawke was more than ready to meet this ancient warrior head on. 

Valor was hailed by offensive spells, orbs of willpower crashed against its armor. Being a spirit, Valor did not know fatigue only tolerance. The armored knight raised its sword and shield, swinging and swooping to the best of its ability; which was remarkably slow. Spirit or no, the armor the spirit wore seemed realistic in a way that was at Hawke’s advantage. Armored Darkspawn was a challenge and often conquered by the Kirkwall Champion to be sure. Armored soldiers that decided to take advantage of Hawke’s clan of fellow misfits was no match for her wrath. Sparing with Aveline when she had the time perhaps helped a bit as well. This spirit moved exactly the same way, of which Hawke was the faster. Sure, Hawke was not perfect in her assault, Valor had landed a blow or two to wear her down. Slash marks make themselves known on her spiritual person, over her gut, shoulder and leg. However, she was not the one in armor. 

Eventually Valor raised his hand in submission. Hawke had delivered a blow that was linked to the purest emotion she had, the emotion the spirit sympathized with on a personal level. 

“Enough,” Valor said. “I have seen enough. You are truly worthy.”

Hawke gained her breath and offered her hand. “Do you Valor, dutifully swear to carry out my wishes and return to the Fade, with Justice, once the duel is complete?”

“This I swear.” 

The armored spirit and Hawke joined hands and grip the other’s forearm tightly in oath, trusting in valor and honor that the agreement will be fulfilled to the utmost ability. 

This was all that Hawke admitted to me and Fenris as we waited for her to be prepared for the day. Or night in this regard, since it was well into the evening before she woke up. Needless to say, I would assume Hawke was wide awake after such an adventure in the Fade. If only she had a better talent of regaling more detail. 

The duel was that evening. I was sent to deliver the message to Anders that Hawke wanted to see him on the outskirts of the city, where the bandit camp used to be (Of course, the merry band of Hawke, Fenris, myself and Rivani dispatched such a camp ourselves. Thank the Maker for potions.), I even provided a map. Anders seemed confused, as I would have expected since his memory tends to get a bit foggy when Justice pops out like an unwanted guest. I wanted to follow for spectator reasons, after all, how else would this story be written if not witnessed? Unbenounced to Hawke of course. 

I resided behind a boulder on a ridge, listening as close as I could while being a supposed safe distance away from flying spells. 

“What is this about, Hawke? Did I offend you in someway?” Anders spoke up, seeing Hawke stand there with her staff in hand like a guard and his spear. 

“Not you Anders, but the spirit within you. I have figured something out very grave and I cannot allow it to go further.”

“So you’re standing against Justice then... I see.” Anders admitted a sad and knowing smile, as if he knew this day was coming. “Are you going to kill me then? Put me out of my misery before I become more of an abomination?” 

“No, Anders, I don’t want to kill you,” Hawke offered a warm expression of concern. “This is a duel Justice and I agreed on. You will not die on my watch, that will always be my promise to you.” 

The mage seemed touched, but frozen by such a remark. Hawke was a guardian through and through. It must be compensation from being separated from her siblings for so long. In any rate, we all adopted each other to be frank. But this, this was the attempt to exorcise a bad influence on a sibling, and in my own personal experience, I knew this was not going to end well. 

“If you say so Hawke, I--” Anders was cut off, the blue light possession came on quickly this round. Justice was getting very used to taking over Anders’ body, which concerned me greatly. I feared that there may not be that much of Anders left to even save, much less to survive this duel that was set into motion. 

Their stares filled the atmosphere, even I could feel it about twenty feet away. 

“I see you held up your end of the agreement, but why bring us all the way out here?” said Justice as he glanced around the abandoned surroundings.

“So we don’t hurt anyone, Justice. You have become too reckless as of late.” 

 

“Heh, fair enough.” The ominous spirit actually seemed amused. “Is it just you and I out here, or do you have a spectator or two to ambush me?” 

Upon hearing that, I knew Justice sensed my presence some how. I held my ground though. 

“Admittedly, I did not expect an audience, but they will not interfere, Justice. This is about you after all.” Hawke readied herself, as did Justice. 

Hawke always did have a talent for attracting attention away from others, especially the dangerous kind, which I appreciated more than words could express. Unfortunately that had lead to Hawke nearly getting herself killed on multiple occasion, but that was hardly the point. Then I saw something worth both mine and Justice’s attention; Hawke transformed into Valor. Her fair skin admitted a golden light, her eyes were beacons of light and crackled around, as Anders’ were. Her aura was certainly visible and oddly enough I felt a sense of relief over a feeling of dread. I never admitted my fear to Justice while in ear shot, but this Valor spirit, seemed a bit overwhelmingly positive for lack of a better description. The look on Justice’s face was nearly priceless, if only it weren’t Anders’ as well. The corrupted spirit stood dumb founded before shaking his head and readied himself once more.

“What a hypocrit you are, Hawke. Bringing Valor into this disagreement. I am disappointed.” 

“Silence Justice!” Hawke’s voice boomed with the fused sound of a deep and wise tone. “You have merged with that human for far too long. It is time to return to the Fade where you belong.” 

“Never!” Justice called out defiantly, charging up both arms of cold cobalt energy and shoved it forth like a massive wave. 

In a blink Hawke, Valor, was gone. I searched the field for their location then I heard Justice grunt. Hawke had appeared to the Mage’s side and punched him square in the jaw that caused the man to fall over into the sandy dirt. Hawke gripped her staff tightly, but to resort to a punch, that was to bruise Justice’s ego and it worked. The angered spirit got up and lashed out viciously as if he were an injured panther. Hawke calmly leaped back, staff coming to both hands this time and whacked at Justice again, who again, staggered to the side. Justice roared and charged again, this time magic was met with magic, blow for blow. One strayed just enough to whiz by my ear, nearly lost an ear cuff to it. But such a spectacle could not be left behind, not at that point. 

They matched each other, blow for blow, spell for spell. It felt like ages before something was switched up. Despite being a touch redundant, the battle was still tense Justice putting up a desperate fight compared to Valor who was calm and collected. I would describe Justice as fearful at this point. Screeching words that I could not understand at Valor, perhaps trying to justify himself again and again as the duel raged on. Valor seemed unmoved by Justice’s plite. 

In a blur of movements my brain could not register, the battle was over. Justice was on the ground and at the mercy of Valor. The gold and white aura flared around Hawke like a righteous flame. Hawke’s form bent down and took hold of Justice’s forearm, hoisting the possessed form to his feet then held him there. 

“No..No!” Justice called out. “This isn’t fair, I don’t want to go! So much unfinished business!” 

“You are coming home, Justice and that is final. Leave the Mortals to their devices... we are incarnations of their virtue and nothing more. Come.” 

I witnessed a vortex between the two. Wind picked up dirt and grass, whipping it around like a whirlpool. Lightning came from nowhere and struck where Hawke and Anders stood. I remember a flash of purple and white before an aftershock of thunder rumbled throughout the country side. I would have suspected that the nobles of Orais felt such a boomer. 

When the spots cleared from my eyes I searched for my friends once again, now motivated to move, since I assumed the duel was over. Rather skillfully I slid down the rocky incline and trotted to Hawke and Anders without missing a beat. 

“Hawke!” I called out, immediately going to her side first, since she was closest to me. 

The Champion groaned, then stirred awake. She looked up at him, her eyes dulled and dazed, then suddenly bright and alert, realizing where she was. Stiffly she sat up in a hurry, then crawled over to Anders, who laid motionless on the ground. 

“Anders...Anders!” Hawke scooped the fellow mage up into her arms and patted his cheek to rouse him. “Come on Anders, please..Wake up!”

He was weak, but his eyes opened to her. Anders did not look good in my opinion. I saw healthier plague victims to be honest. The circles under his eyes were darker than usual, his skin ashen like, he hardly looked strong enough to stay awake much less talk. 

“You... You braved..possession for me?” Anders asked dryly. 

“Yes,” Hawke offered a small grin and held Anders closer then stroked his cheek softly. “And I’d do it again.” 

“Reckless,” Anders replied with a weak smile of his own, then coughed wraspily. He wheezed and struggled to breathe for a moment. 

“Shh shh,” Hawke cooed. “I’m going to take you to my house, you’ll be safe there I promise... then you’ll get your strength back, alright?”

I could not help but stare at Hawke during this. It almost seemed she was holding back being frantic. Perhaps she did not expect Anders to be so drained; or was she reliving a terrifying ordeal with her brother back in the deep roads. My money would be on that. Champion or no, Hawke was human, and she was afraid though she did not show it. When she looked at me, it only confirmed what was in my gut. I took up Anders’ legs, Hawke hoisted his torso and we carried the Mage back to Kirkwall. Granted, we had to go the underground rout, up tight gate guards and all that mess. We stopped by Anders’ clinic, one for a stretcher to ease the burden a bit, grab some elf-root potions to help him stabilize and managed to get a cart to help all the more to get Anders somewhere safe. I had Bianca in hand and covered Hawke as she valiantly pushed the cart toward High Town. I had my doubts that Anders would survive the night, no matter how many potions we poured down his throat. But Hawke had to try or be damned.


End file.
